


how they found out

by honeybearbee



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tells Zoe and Tom about Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	how they found out

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my Foursome 'verse before they were a foursome. I've marked this Character Death because of spoilers for Series 3.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Fiona had barely made it out alive and Danny. Harry cut that line of thought off quickly and leaned back in his chair. He was still at the Grid, taking care of the clean up so Adam could take care of Fiona and Wes.

Before they left, Adam corned Harry and said, “Someone should tell Tom and Zoe.”

Harry had sucked in a breath and nodded. “I’ll take care of it,” he said quietly.

Adam gave him a once over and left with Fiona clutched tightly in his arms.

Now, Harry just had to make himself call Zoe. Then make himself go home to Tom and give him the news. He reached for the phone and dialed a secure number. He was quickly patched through to Zoe.

 _“Hello?”_ she asked.

“Zoe.”

There was a pause. _“Harry? What’s happened?”_

“It’s Danny.”

_“No.”_

“I’m sorry Zoe.”

 _“No!”_ she cried. 

Harry heard the phone drop and Zoe’s muffled sobs. Then there was some shuffling and Will’s voice came down the line.

 _“Harry?”_ he asked. _“Nothing good I take it.”_

“No. Danny was killed in the line of duty. Tell Zoe that he,” Harry paused to gather himself. “That Danny saved the life of a fellow agent and saved a great deal of people.”

_“I doubt that’ll be a comfort, but I’ll tell her.”_

“Right. Good-bye.” Harry hung up before Will could say farewell. He took another breath and stood. He grabbed his coat and left his office.

As he drove home, Harry almost hoped Tom wouldn’t be home, but he knew that his lover was. After a week of nonstop cases, Tom wanted some time off and just lounged in their home. After he pulled into the drive, he just stared up at the house. “Best to get it over with,” he mumbled. Harry got out of the car and went inside. 

Tom was asleep on the couch, with the TV playing in the background. Harry smiled fondly. Harry went to turn off the TV. Tom awoke with a minor jolt.

“Harry?” he grunted.

“Yes,” Harry replied as he moved Tom’s legs and sat on the couch. He placed Tom’s legs over his and rubbed his thumb on the arch of Tom’s right foot.

“What’s happened? And I know something has, you have that look about you.”

“I can’t tell you everything,” Harry started. He stopped and coughed. “But two agents were kidnapped and one was executed.”

Harry heard Tom’s breath quicken as his lover sat up. Tom swung his legs off Harry’s lap and faced the older man. “Who was it?”

“Danny,” Harry said evenly.

“No,” Tom whispered. He bent over and practically fell into Harry’s lap. “No.”

“He saved the other agent. She was going to be killed, but Danny saved her. In saving her, he saved numerous others.”

“Harry,” Tom said brokenly. “How can you say that?”

Harry leaned and kissed Tom’s neck. “What else can I say? That his was a wasteless death? She was a wife and mother, but Danny had family too and didn’t deserve to die. However, we rarely get what we deserve in this line of work. Danny knew the risks.”

“I know, I know, but Danny,” Tom cried. He laid down, keeping his head in Harry’s lap. Harry ran his fingers through Tom’s hair. “The funeral?”

“In a week, I suppose.”

“I want to go.”

“Hide in the back. I’m not supposed to have told you.”

“Oh god, Zoe.”

“I phoned her. She...took it as well as could be expected.”

They sat in silence for awhile, before Tom asked, “You’ll be careful, Harry.”

“As much as I can be.”

Tom nodded. “Let’s go to bed. I think we both need a cuddle.”

Harry snorted. “I don’t cuddle.”

“Sure, sure.”


End file.
